Say When
by ReinaTheFoxDemon
Summary: DocXOC please read and review!
Chapter 1

"Nice scenery," Wyatt said as he saw a vision of grace descend from the carriage.

"Well…" Doc uttered as Wyatt and the woman gazed at each other, "An enchanted moment."

They gazed at each other for what felt like an eternity, then her escort and her turned and went inside.

Wyatt turned and found Doc looking at him with a grin the devil himself would have been proud of.

"Not a word Doc."

"Wouldn't dream of it Wyatt," he said his smile growing ever wider.

A loud ruckus turned their attention from each other to the other end of the street. It was at the sheriff's office, between the clerk and, surprisingly, a woman. But like no other woman they had ever seen.

For one, she was not wearing a dress, but wore black leather pants tucked into black boots, a white collared shirt that looked suspiciously like a mans with a black leather jacket over it. But the most puzzeling aspect of all was the gun holster strapped around her waist and what looked like a long blade down her back.

"My, My," whispered Doc so only Wyatt could hear.

Wyatt turned and eyed his friend suspiciously. The clerk and woman's voices grew louder so they could now hear what they were arguing about.

"That is not the price advertised!"

"I don't care what the poster said this is what we offer!"

"I'm not leaving here without my gold tubby!"

Doc smiled at that, the clerk was a little on the heavy side. He spared his friend a glance before heading in the direction of the altercation.

"Doc…don't go getting into trouble."

"Indeed sir," Doc said without turning around.

"Tubby!? You ugly wench! Your begging for a pistol in your mouth!"

"Oh yeah!? Right back at you lard ass!" the woman yelled drawing down on the man and shoving her magnum into his face almost toppling him backwards.

"Well now, what seems to be the problem ma'am," Doc drawled in his thickly Southern accent, "Surely violence isn't the answer to you dilemma."

"No one asked for your two cents," the woman said not taking her eyes from the clerk.

"Help Doc," the wide eyed clerk trembled, "this bitch is crazy."

"Well what seems to be the lady's problem?"

"Mind your own business," she said her aim not wavering.

"She brought in a Wanted Criminal, wants the reward money, but…im sure it didn't mean if a woman was to bring him in to pay full price. This is not women's work!"

"Jealous tubby? I'm not leaving without the money."

"Well…I would have to agree with the lady. She did the job so she gets the money. Seems fair."

The lady in question glanced at Doc then back at her target.

"What he said," she said with her gun still pointed.

The clerk fumbled with the money box, counting out gold, and threw it on the desk in front of her.

"Take it and get out of here."

The woman grabbed the gold and counted it herself. She seemed satisfied because she lowered her gun.

"That's more like it," she said turning around to leave.

Doc fell into step beside her.

"You didn't have to draw down on him, you almost made that man soil himself," Doc said smiling at her.

"No one asked for your assistance or your opinion," she said, her voice clear of any trace of an accent.

"No, but it was given nonetheless, like it or not ma'am Tombstone is very much a mans town," Doc said bitterly as they watched two Cowboys race down the street.

That stopped her and he finally got a good look at her. Big blue eyes, long blonde hair, and very rounded hips. Words like soft and delicate came to mind but the look in this woman's eyes was anything but soft.

"Doc Holiday ma'am, at your service," he said giving a small bow.

"Lillith," she said giving him a very direct look.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. And if you don't mind my asking.. Why ARE you carrying? No offense intended however it will turn a few more heads than just mine."

"You are very nosy Mr. Holliday."

"Please, Doc. One of my many faults I'm sure," he said grinning at her, "Doesn't really matter. Are you staying here in Tombstone?"

"For now," she said eyeing him suspiciously, "Why?"

"Just wondering if I could dare to ask for the pleasure of your company some fine evening," he said with a honey-coated tongue.

" I don't think so… Mr. Holliday," she said furrowing her eyebrows and leaving him standing in the middle of the road.

Doc stared after her until she rounded the corner and was out of sight.

He suddenly inhaled deeply, he had just realized he had been holding his breath. He visibly shook himself and looked back in the direction she had gone, "What a woman…"


End file.
